Father's Love
by BabblesoftheInsane
Summary: He could survive fighting Decepticons and killing enemies. He could make decisions that no other could make without emotion. But somehow this particular task was frightening. And he had yet to figure out how he would survive being a father.


_Boti: Okay, I have received a request for a one-shot about how Optimus Prime was handling being a father. So, this is for you, SandNinja101 . Hope you all enjoy and hopefully I get this right. Lol_

**Title:** Father's Love

**Rating:** PG since it is not bad. But it is very deep and pulls at the heart strings….I think.

**Summary:** He could survive fighting Decepticons and killing enemies. He could make decisions that no other could make without emotion. But somehow this particular task was frightening. And he had yet to figure out how he would survive being a father.

**Dedication:** This is for you SandNinja101.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

How could she do it? He would ponder that question everyday he returned home, watching her play with their twins. They had started to walk on their own these past few days and he would find her chasing them. Sometimes he would as well, barely keeping himself from hurting them unintentionally.

He had been warned though, by several humans, that being a father was a daunting task. And that he had to be gentle, not only in voice, but in strength. They were part human, their bodies sharing the skin their mother had. And he knew that he had to constantly watch his grip, among other things, when he held them. Much like her.

"Oh look! Daddy's home!" her voice brought him out of his thoughts as he bent at his knee joints, welcoming the two bundles into his arms. Serenity and Samuel looked up at him, smiling and squealing in excitement as he hugged them gently. And yet he was concerned, seeing that Lil Sam, as he came to be known, had his face scrunched up. But the chemicals in the air put those to rest as he looked at Ava for help.

"Oh no. I changed them all day. It's your turn," she pointed at him. Prime forced the air through his vents, knowing that he would need her help irregardless.

"Come on, son. You need a change," he said, lifting up Lil Sam and carrying him at arm's length. He didn't need the diaper (which to him seemed like a weird word to call the thing) leaking on his arm. That was something that he didn't need to go through again. Even if his form was only a holographic projection.

Laying Sam on the bed, he reached for the items he needed but found that his son had stood up on the bed. He walked away before falling face forward onto the blankets that covered it. Optimus sighed again and reached for his leg, making a human like airplane sound as he brought him back for the change.

"Alright now, stay still for daddy," Optimus said, slowly removing the diaper. The sight still made him want to offline but it was necessary. So moving as quickly as possible, he cleaned up his child and threw away the diaper, grateful that he had the ability to erase the image from him mind. But now came the difficult part as he held the new diaper, looking at it in every angle.

Taking a guess, Optimus put the diaper on and placed his son on the ground, hoping he had gotten it right. No matter how many times he had researched it, he never got it right.

"Oh my gosh, Prime!" the laughter from the front room proved that this time was one of them. And he found himself reluctant to enter, knowing full well that he was going to get another lesson in proper diaper placement.

"Yes?" Prime stepped out and saw Ava being jumped on by the twins, laughing away as they all giggled. Prime laughed himself as he still remained away from them. He still feared hurting the children, hurting his own flesh and blood.

"Hang…..on…..ahhhh!" Ava screamed. Her son and daughter finally lost interest after a few minutes and quickly walked away. But instead of finding a new toy to play with, they returned, Serenity carrying her doll and Sam with his blanket. They each rubbed their eyes, ready for bed and Ava complied carrying the two away. Optimus remained in the front room, slowly cleaning up the disaster they had left behind.

"You shouldn't be so afraid, Optimus," her voice made him halt as he looked over at her. Ava smiled, finding the sight of the Autobot leader holding toddler toys amusing.

"I will hurt them, Avella. They are not robots like I am."

"But Optimus, you heard what Ratchet said. Their bones are made of the strongest Cybertronian alloy. And that the shine to their skin, the tiny objects that are embedded in them, is the same. You cannot harm them."

"Avella, it does not change anything. They still maintain a part of your heritage. The water base to their epidermis as well as other organs inside," Optimus countered. He quickly put away the toys and went to the couch, sitting down roughly. Ava watched him shut off his optics, his mind going off into its own rest as she pondered on what he said. She had hoped he would understand that their children were not weak nor would he ever harm them in any way.

"Optimus," she sighed, walking toward his still form. She sat beside him, resting her own head against his shoulder as he shifted, allowing one arm to gently make its way around her.

"You shouldn't be afraid. You're gentle with me because you are conscious enough to know that I am the same way, though my skin does not shine like theirs. So you will never harm them because you are conscious enough."

"Avella, please, you must understand-"

"Of course I don't understand, Prime. I'm doing everything because you're too damn scared!" Ava snapped. Her eyes began to burn from the tears that threatened to fall. She had tried to understand but he had to understand that his fear was not needed. With every generation, the more her human like heritage disappeared. They were becoming more and more Cybertronian and he had to understand what she was saying. Even if that meant for it to be a fight.

Prime had no words to say. He could not comfort her because she was right. He had not been as helpful these past few months as he had hoped. And his fear had kept him hidden in the background. He could say he was a proud father but he could not say he was a dad. And seeing his love of his entire life point out his own faults, hurt him.

"Avella," he held her close, keeping his own optics from leaking, "I am sorry. I did not see what you have. But I am trying to overcome my fear of causing them pain. I do not want you hurt or my children. But I do not want them fearing me if I did not pay attention."

Avella leaned back, looking him directly in the eyes. She saw that he spoke the truth and she understood. She knew he would change but it would take time. Fears were not easy to overcome. Nor did they break overnight.

~WWWWWWWWWW~

(The next evening…)

"Avella! I need help!"

Avella giggled, arriving home just in time to see Serenity hanging upside down in one of Optimus's arms and Sam being pulled by his foot in a futile attempt to release his leg. She had been wrong in thinking it would take longer than overnight for Optimus to overcome his fear but he had done some thinking while they slept and apparently recalibrated his holoform to only use enough strength to be safe. And in doing so, was willing to give her the evening off. Or so she thought.

"Sam, let go of my leg. Serenity, quit squirming. Sam…where are you going? Argh!" Optimus huffed, chasing after one twin while unintentionally putting the other down. It was only after placing Serenity on the ground did it dawn on him the challenge that awaited him.

Avella continued to watch the chase for several more minutes, enjoying the giggles and the warmth that enveloped her on seeing her family together. Optimus was enjoying the chase, chuckling as he went, regardless of the frustration he had a moment ago. But Avella knew it was late and that it was time for bed.

"Night night time!" she called and almost instantly, the brother/sister tag team halted, giving and audible whine. Optimus laughed at them as he picked them both up, kissing the tops of their heads before taking them to her.

"Be back," Optimus kissed her as he allowed them to wish their mother goodnight before carrying them to their room. Avella smiled and went to the couch, sitting on it and turning on the t. v. She waited quietly and only looked up when she heard the door shut softly and Optimus appeared from the hallway.

"So you survived," she teased and Optimus laughed as he too sat on the couch, shaking his head in the process.

"Just barely. Those two are a handful."

"Now you understand what I go through daily," she teased back. Optimus chuckled in agreement, leaning back and getting comfortable. Avella leaned into him with a mischievous smile before letting him know exactly what was on her mind.

"Well, just wait until Serenity has to choose a husband," she said, earning a snort from the Autobot leader.

"We will see how nice I'll be then," he said in a serious tone. But Avella didn't reply back, knowing that there was nothing stronger in the world, than a father's love.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Awww so sweet and there ya go. A one shot for all of you who have been dying on an update. Hope it was good with a few funny parts as well as some heart tuggers. I hope. Lol anyways, Happy belated Thanksgiving and be safe on your Black Friday weekends. And be nice to me if you see me at work! PLEASE! lol_


End file.
